<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thank you by HillyBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558479">The Thank you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillyBee/pseuds/HillyBee'>HillyBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillyBee/pseuds/HillyBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fjord thanks Jester for saving his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Jester Lavorre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thank you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first piece of writing in YEARS, and first ever posted here. I'm a little out of practice but I had to get this out of my brain so I hope you enjoy it. <br/>I have an idea for a follow up piece but I haven't started writing anything yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll ride with Jester" Fjord had proclaimed maybe too hastily. The Mighty Nein had been travelling through the Barbed Fields for a day already and after an awful near death encounter and a night in the dome Fjord was itching to have even a moment alone with the little sapphire.<br/>
<br/>
It's not easy to carry a conversation while riding and it took a while to settle into the rythym of the leaping bounds the Moorbounders make as they run, Jester spoke first. "So you really like Yarnball huh?" Fjord was confused by the question but before he had the chance to respond Jester continued "Because you seemed really excitied this morning you know, to ride Yarnball. He likes you to, He told me." He realised that Jester had read his earlier eagerness to ride with her as a preference for Yarnball over the other beasts. "No... I uhh, I wanted to ride with yo... you can talk to Yarnball? Like Cadueces does?" there was a short pause before she responded "Well no, not like Cadueces, But I can just tell you know". They were quiet for a time after that, Fjord held tight to Jester, just taking in her scent and the strange and eerie sights of the Xhorhassian wastes.<br/>
<br/>
An hour passed before Fjord spoke again, "Y'know Jester, I've seeen the way you look at me sometimes, And I um.. Well I want you to know that it's not unrequited" Jester cocked her head a little and turned a little to look at him over her shoulder "I don't know what you mean Fjord?" But the flush of her blue cheeks told him otherwise. He felt her tail pull around him a little tighter. "I don't think I got to thank you properly for saving my life last night" Fjord gave jester a little squeeze as he said this "Oh well you know, you did kiss me on the cheek you know, but its okay. Thats what i'm here for" He leaned foward and whispered into her ear "I think you know thats not what I mean" He leaned into her a little more and kissed her neck. He felt Jester shudder "you just keep your eyes on the road ahead now y'hear" Jester swallowed hard and just nodded .<br/>
<br/>
Fjord slipped one of his hands into the waistband of Jesters skirt and held tight to her waist with the other His finger ran circles over her clit, her wetness was already apparent and he felt himself harden, He pushed his hard cock towards her and gently thrust himself against her, Jester shuddered again and pushed back into him.<br/>
<br/>
Jester was desperatley trying to keep her eyes on the path ahead, following behind the rest of the Mighty Nein, but as Fjords fingers began thrumming her clit she whispered a command to Yarnball, "follow". Yarnball obeyed and just in time as she felt Fjords hardness push into the small of her back and his finger slip inside her, She closed her eyes and pushed back against him as he thrust and inside her with his fingers and against her with his cock, his thumb still running circles over her clitoris. It didn't take Jester long to come, She'd been waiting for Fjord to make a move on her for months and she was already half way there just from the first kiss on the neck.<br/>
<br/>
Fjord Kept his fingers inside her while thrusting against her and kissing her neck and breathing heavily, Jester turned to him best she could and whispered "Just wait until you see what I can do with my hands". The thought of Jester returning his favor was enough to send him over the edge and he felt the sweet release and the warm wetness in his britches. "I'll hold you to that one Jessy" And he gave her another kiss on the neck before gently removing his fingers from Jesters still dripping pussy. She pulled his hand to her lips, and gave them a soft lick and suck. Fjord felt his now soft cock twitch at the feeling.<br/>
<br/>
Jester hadn't been paying quite enough attention to following the rest of the group, but Yarnball had followed well enough, although they had fallen behind a little further than they were before. It wasn't difficult to catch up again and it didn't seem like anyone had noticed their little fumble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>